The present disclosure relates to grouping users communicating on an electronic communications platform, for example, electronic mail (email), using cognitive analysis. A user can frequently interact with a distinct group of people using an electronic communications platform to transmit electronic communications, such as email or messaging. Such communications are prevalent in a business environment or socially, and many communications platforms are available, using computers, and electronic device, and mobile devices, such as mobile phones, to communicate using email, messaging, texting and the like. In some cases, a user can have many groups of people that are communicated with at varying intervals of time, for example, daily, monthly, occasionally. The members of the groups of people communicated with can also vary. For example, members can be added or dropped from the group. It is often difficult for the user to interact with the groups when an email client interface operates in terms of individuals and not groups. The user must remember the members of the group or team and manually create groups and lists. This can be time consuming and cumbersome for the user and is prone to error. This can result in group members or team members not receiving important email messages.